marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant X Annual Vol 1 1999
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Amanda Conner | CoverArtist2 = Jimmy Palmiotti | CoverArtist3 = Liquid! | Writer1_1 = Jay Faerber | Penciler1_1 = Paschalis Ferry | Inker1_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Inker1_2 = Paschalis Ferry | Colourist1_1 = Joe Andreani | Colourist1_2 = Jason Wright | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Frank Pittarese | Editor1_2 = Jason Liebig | Quotation = You said it yourself, Doc. The World needs someone to defend it. Who better than the Defenders? | Speaker = Yellowjacket | StoryTitle1 = A World Gone Mad! | Synopsis1 = SHIELD invades a swamp in the everglades, on a mission from The Goblin Queen. President KellyRobert E. Kelly (Earth-1298) is really just the Vice President, but this is a break in continuity. reinstates SHIELD, and Sentinels are intensely scanning the New York City streets for Mutants. The Goblin Queen and her cohorts assume Havok is dead because they threw him off a building into the Hudson River and didn't see him surface. Stingray pulls Havok out of the Hudson, and meets up with the only other Avenger he could find, Yellowjacket. Together, they all try to think of other heroes they could get to help them, alluding to the rest of the Avengers dying in a Sentinel raid, Thor and Iron Man being dead, and Bruce Banner being cured from the Hulk. Yellowjacket escaped death by shrinking to safety, and Stingray was on a mission in Atlantis. Meanwhile, characters named Vendetta and Firestar battle sentinels to rescue a poor mutant who was caught in their trap. Doc Samson, who has hulk powers, comes to the aid of the other three heroes. SHIELD finds what their Queen was looking for, and reports it back to her while Doctor Strange looks on. Vendetta ('V') and Firestar keep fighting sentinels, but eventually decide to partner up and head to Washington D.C. to break into the White House. To see where the Queen's team headed off to, Havok's little team breaks into the Empire State Building to kidnap The Brute and get the info from him. They bring him back to the Avengers Mansion, and Havok tortures the information out of the Brute. (He later feels convicted about it). Yellowjacket and Stingray fix up the last remaining Quinjet and the whole team heads to Florida. When they arrive, they find Doctor Strange fighting off SHIELD Mandroids to prevent the Queen from getting to the Nexus Havok's team jumps in, learning what the Goblin Queen's motivation is while they fight. When it looks like they will lose the battle, Havok has Doctor Strange teleport everyone away from the scene to a nearby town named Citrusville. He stays behind and unleashes his full power, destroying the Nexus for good, and keeping it out of the Queen's hands. This also inadvertently frees Doctor Strange from having to stay in the area, so the rest of the team decides to become the Defenders. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** * ** Various Goblins * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * A Florida Everglades Hillbilly ** His Dog Rosco * * An unidentified Mutant * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ***** (Goblin Queen's Base) ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Various SHIELD (Earth-1298) Vehicles * | Notes = This issue takes place between and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Bruce Banner (Earth-1298)/Mentions